


Adrenaline Junkie

by siluria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's addicted.  He doesn't mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> Set S1. Written for the prompts: pining/obliviousness, first anything, adrenaline rush

*******

Danny bitches and complains mostly because Steve expects it, and partly because his way of coping with the McGarrett approach to life is to open his mouth and berate in the hope that he won't scream when his guts twist and drop like a roller coaster white-knuckle ride.

Problem is, he's hoping that while he's bitching he'll manage not to give away how alive he finally feels. How everything, even his relationship with Rachel, seems so much better now. She's asked him about it, he's denied all knowledge of what the hell she means, but _Steve's good for you_ trips off her tongue anyway.

And that's the issue right there. Because Danny's pretty sure his life expectancy has dropped significantly since Steve crashed into his crappy life. But Danny is being honest with himself these days and he knows he's beginning to accept that threat of potential death and constant destruction as being a small price to pay. Because even if it pains him to admit it, he needs Steve's fire, his energy... fuck, he just needs _Steve_.

But instead, when Steve speeds his car around the tight turns, just like now - _there's a slow down sign for a damn reason you maniac!_ \- when Steve throws himself over the hood of a moving car, when he bursts into enemy territory with only Danny to keep him safe, Danny bitches. And when it's all over, he rides that adrenaline high like a junkie, and he prays Steve won't notice how addicted he's become.


End file.
